


Untitled (Drabble IV)

by merle_p



Series: I get around (aka Pimping out Kurt Hummel: 9 drabbles) [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blackmail, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-17
Updated: 2010-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers for the first 13 episodes<br/><i>Glee</i> belongs to FOX. Kurt belongs to himself.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled (Drabble IV)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the first 13 episodes  
> _Glee_ belongs to FOX. Kurt belongs to himself.

Kurt spits out a mouthful of come and raises to his feet.

"Well," he says, mildly impressed, "that wasn't as bad as it could have been."

Karofsky stares at him: slack-jawed, chest heaving.

"So here is how it's going to be," Kurt says. "If you harass me or any of the Glee clubbers ever again, I'll make sure the whole school knows about our little ... encounter."

Karofsky whimpers.

"However, if you are extra nice," Kurt continues, "I'll consider giving you a repeat performance. How does that sound?"

Karofsky groans.

Victory may taste like come, but it's so very sweet.


End file.
